Goldkeeper
Goldkeeper is female Nightwing, her backstory was She was born on a cloudy night when none of the moons were full, therefore receiving no powers. Her parents were advisors to the queen but they were poor dragons. But it wasn't uncommon for her to recieve a new trinket or toy every few days. Her parents died when she was only twelve, both dying from a mysterious illness. Goldkeeper was devastated and was severely depressed. Yet she took care of the tiny house she lived in and tended to the gardens. she vowed she would live her life the fullest and do everything her parents would've wanted for her, and as a sign she would keep this promise, she clawed her own snout. A scar to remind her of her of her vow forever. Goldkeeper has a sister named Amber Phantom, but doesn't really talk or care about her. At her school, she met a perky dragon named Criptic. Criptic had no powers, like her, but she loved Criptic and she would soon marry the nerdy dragon. Appearance and Personality Goldkeeper was a dark black female with grey palms, talons, and horns. She had blue patches over her silver-spotted wings, which were strong yet small. Her eyes were a pretty dark green and she had purple stripes over the back of her neck, back, and tail. Her underbelly, chest, and bottom jaw were light grey. She wore several diamond and ruby rings on her talons and had about three gold bracelets on one of her wrists. She had a small bone earring in her left ear and had diamond wire laced around her horns. She is also known for wearing a few necklaces with moonstones embedded in them. Goldkeeper had a old scratch across her snout from her own talons, a shallow claw-mark nicking her wing, and a deep scratch that ran from under her belly, crossing under her right arm, and going over her Shoulder (The deep scratch from her Sister), And She had a pale burn mark on her tail. Before her parents died, she was a greedy and selfish dragonet, Caring only for herself and her parents. At the school, she usually hogged the toys for herself and was rude to everybody. After her parents died, she became a better dragonet, becoming more caring and compassionate to others. She becamed Dedicated and loyal by the death of her parents, making Goldkeeper a better dragon over all. Relationships Her parents: Goldkeeper loved them because they loved her, Cared for her, and everything. Goldkeeper was terribly devastated at their death. Criptic She was in love with criptic for just being himself, The "Kind, Perky, Nerdy, Sweet, Awesomely Funny, and Cute dragon". Amber Phantom Goalkeeper hates her half-sister with all her heart because she attempted to murder her, She rarely does see Amber anymore and avoids her at all costs. Trivia *Her parent's names were Stormchaser and Windwatch *Goldkeeper has shown a liking to painting and drawing *She enjoys school, unlike others *Goldkeeper once had a pet scavenger (before she ate it) Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters